Fan Dong'er
| KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod =Allheaven's curse | Age = 15,000+ (first life; upon death) | Species =Human | Gender =Female | Hair =Black | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master =Granny Nine | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation =Chosen of Ninth Mountain and Sea Divine Daughter of Nine Seas God World Rebel group Leader | Affiliation =Nine Seas God World | Sect =Nine Seas God World | Universe =Vast Expanse | VastExpanse =Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea =Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation =Ancient Realm (first life) Mortal (second life) | Essence = | Combat =Peak Ancient Realm | FleshlyBody = | Novel =Book 6, Chapter 810 | Manhua = | Book = 6 , 7 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation =Master said that it’s actually good fortune for me. Therefore… from now on, I won’t hide the corpse. I will reveal her for all to see, and will not resist her, but accept her! | Speaker =Fan Dong'er | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction =''Fan Dong'er '' is one of the recurring characters in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens'']]. She is a Chosen from the Ninth Mountain and Sea and a Divine Daughter of Nine Seas God World. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = She is one of the incredible beauties in the Mountain and Sea Realm. She radiates an aura of purity and holiness but she also seems cold and distant. | Background = | History = Book 6 Like most of the other Chosen, she first appeared at the opening of the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven, one of the four temples existing. She participated with the aim of getting some daoist magics and divine abilities within the temple. After Meng Hao's theatrics were revealed to be false , she immediately attacked him with her Blue Lotus Magic, a dangerous technique that can transform anyone to a pool of blood. While Meng Hao was fighting against an Immortal who was Song Luodan's Dao Protector, she attempted to sneak into the temple but was unable to as Meng Hao at that moment chose to exchange places with her using his Lightning Cauldron. She was forced into a well while she was fighting Meng Hao and was subsequently sealed inside with a long, black-haired corpse (who Meng Hao baptized as "Inky"). She was then forcibly fused with the corpse. The corpse eventually began to follow her around, much to her consternation. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = She became the very first person to owe Meng Hao through the A Writ of Karma. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Female Category:Chosen Category:Characters Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:True Immortal Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Nine Seas God World/Characters Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Characters Category:Ancient Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Killed by Allheavens curse Category:Indebted to Meng Hao